


En otra vida

by Saori_Luna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Saint Seiya
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori_Luna/pseuds/Saori_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliz Día Internacional de Obras de Fans! Esta vez los sueños de Annabeth no están llenos de recuerdos ni profecías, sino tal vez, de una realidad alterna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En otra vida

Por Saori-Luna

Frente a ella los 7 pilares se alzaban imponentes y el cosmos de sus guardianes se ceñía amenazante sobre su ejército.  
Sus 12 caballeros más poderosos se encontraban junto a ella, repasando la estrategia con la que pretendían derrotar al dios del mar.  
Como de costumbre, ella se quedaría atrás, supervisando, asegurándose que todo saliera bien.  
Al menos ese había sido el plan.  
Pero las batallas habían sido más sangrientas y los generales marinos habían probado ser adversarios dignos.  
Al final ella había tenido que ponerse al frente, y se había encontrado cara a cara con su tío.  
Pero al ver sus ojos verde mar, una sacudida de recuerdos nubló su mente.  
Esto no podía estar pasando. No en este momento.  
…  
En esta vida se habían criado juntos, habían caminado uno al lado del otro. Habían soportado juntos las burlas en la escuela, la sensación de ser diferentes.  
Justo antes que el cosmos de Athena despertara dentro de ella, se había permitido comenzar a pensar en un futuro a su lado.  
…  
Y ahora todo se resumía en una batalla. Ella con Niké en sus manos, él con su poderoso tridente en las suyas.  
¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?  
La Victoria resbaló y el eco de su caída se escuchó en todo el pilar central.  
El aire escapó también de sus pulmones, y un dolor como no había sentido jamás le asaltó por sorpresa.  
Él la recibió entre sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al piso. Sus miradas se encontraron: verde mar contra gris tormenta. A pesar de haber ganado, por primera vez en siglos, él lloraba.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por otra oportunidad, otro renacer… una nueva vida en la que sólo seamos Percy y…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡ANNABETH!  
La hija de Athena entreabrió sus ojos, confundida. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida?  
-¿Todo bien? ¿Alguna pesadilla?  
Frente a ella una escena aparecía congelada en la pantalla. Se podía apreciar a una hermosa doncella en los brazos de un guerrero. Ahora todo tenía sentido.  
-Nada fuera de lo normal, sólo…  
-¿Sí?  
-Debemos dejar de ver Saint Seiya.  
Percy se encogió de hombros y cambió el canal, mientras ella volvía a acomodarse en su regazo.  
Esperaba tener mejores sueños esta vez.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Feliz Día Internacional de las Obras de Fans! Es un día para celebrar cada granito de arena que aportamos al fandom, y como el reto propuesto era ¿De qué es fan tu pareja favorita?, me imaginé a Percy y Annabeth viendo Saint Seiya, porque… LOS AMO!!! Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo!


End file.
